Reaching out
by mendesana
Summary: Forgive and forget? Maybe , maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; i own nothing but my own character or characters i haven't decided yet. All Percy rights go to..i have no idea.

* * *

** Mount Olympus, Throne Room **

Today was one of those days you just can't wait for it to disappear and start anew. Zeus the king of the Olympian gods seated at his throne ponders at previous events. Luke, son of Hermes messenger of the gods, stool Zeus's lightning bolt hoping to create a war between the gods.

"He wanted you to destroy yourselves."

Percy Jackson's words still echoed in Zeus's mind. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon is dragged to into a world he had no idea existed outside history books. After a certain age the shield that protects all demigods vanishes and their presence becomes noticeable to any who wants to cause harm to them or to any of their parents. These children, demi-gods, are the result of fraternization between mortals and gods, many of these demi-gods inherit some immortal traits, traits of their godly parent. A certain event causes Zeus to create a law that forbids any Olympian of having contact with their offspring. Poseidon spends too much time with a mortal human later becoming mother to his son Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson after learning of his parenthood is brought to a camp; a safe haven for demi-gods, for protection, on the way is ambush by a Minotaur who kidnaps his mother taking her to the underworld. Falsely accused of stealing the lightning bolt Percy travels to the underworld alongside his two companions, Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Grover a satyr protector in search for it only to discover the bolt hidden inside his shield. Percy and his companions manage to leave the underworld and return the lightning bolt to Zeus.

"What's on your mind, my husband" Hera queen of the Olympians approaches her husband with a concerned look.

"Past memories" Zeus answer plainly, rubbing his forehead. Hera smiles and kisses her husband's cheek rubbing it lightly, Zeus smiles holding his wife's hand.

"Today is the sixteenth and that is never a good day, is it." Zeus frowns at the though.

"You are thinking about her aren't you?" Hera asks her husband knowing what was causing such pain. Zeus just nods.

"She forsake us, she forsake you, her father." Zeus gives Hera a hard look.

"You don't think I know that, it's just…" Zeus sat up and left the comfort of his throne.

"She is still your daughter."

"She's still my daughter."

* * *

S'up. This is my first attempt to create a Percy Jackson story, i admit i know nothing about it except what i saw on the 2 movies. Ideas are welcome and no i don't have a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson rights go to...still have no idea. I own nothing but my character or characters.**

* * *

Another fight won another paycheck collected, life was not perfect but it was interesting enough to want more. Skyller Castello was a brilliant fighter like no other, having won several battles on the pit, a fighting arena under the slums of Boston, granted her enough fame and glory to have a decent life.

"Great fight kid, you keep that up we will be rich in no time." This was Ben the mind behind the event.

"You better make things interesting next time or I'm out." Sky, a tall athletic dark haired beauty retorted.

"If I wanted to get bored I'd go to a fashion show." Ben chuckled

"Don't worry kid I got something planned for Friday night you'll see its going to be awesome." Ben handed an envelope to Sky filled with hundred dollar bills.

"Should I count them?" Sky asks opening the envelope and taking a look inside.

"You wound me, haven't we gone through enough?" Ben asks pretending to sound offended Sky just huffs. Ben leaves the room leaving Sky in the darkness of the small room.

A dark cloaked figure emerges from one of the corners of the room a woman reaches for her weapon and sits up her bed and stands in a fighting position ready to engage the trespasser.

"Who are you?" A woman asks startled with her fists closed and piercing green eyes.

"I came in peace Sky, I'm not here to cause you arm, we are family in case you have forgotten" The hooded figure raises its hands up in surrender trying to appease the green eyed woman's hanger.

"That voice?" The green eyed woman recognizes the voice from a long time ago maybe too long. The hooded figure reveals itself.

"Athena."

"Oh you do remember me." Sky's shoulders seem to relax at the revelation but still holding her weapon in hand.

"What are you doing here goddess of wisdom?" Sky asks.

"What have you gotten yourself into fighting in this pit hole"

"You didn't answer my question." Sky's temper was beginning to rise.

"Very well, soon someone will approach you they will come with a request for help." Athena walks around the room checking things out.

"I just ask that you listen before making a decision." Athena sits at the chair by the bed.

"I thought I was very clear when I said I wanted nothing to do with any of you." Athena sighs heavily.

"You broke his heart you know." Athena sits back up and approaches Sky.

"And I should care because…?" Sky folds her arms across her chest defiantly.

"You need to let go of that hanger, it will cause you nothing but pain." Athena reached for Sky placing her hand on her shoulder and squeezing a little.

"Is that one of you witty advises?" Athena just smiles.

"Easier said than done" Sky looks away from the goddess warming smile blushing.

"I'll think about it but I make no promises." Sky rubs her forehead sighting.

"Thank you" With that the goddess of wisdom disappears on a cloud of smoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sky returns to bed wondering what the goddess of wisdom meant.

* * *

"S'up let me know what you think, or if you have ideas.

Constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
